bartimaeusfandomcom-20200223-history
Clem Hopkins
Clem Hopkins was a scholar and a low-level magician. He had various underworld connections, which he used to aid cohorts (like the magician Quentin Makepeace) as well as betray disobedient organizations and individuals (such as the Resistance). He was the first of the magicians to be possessed during the early days of the Spirit Revolt. Appearance Hopkins was apparently extraordinarily ordinary-looking, to the extent that even demons like Bartimaeus were unable to describe his appearance to a satisfying degree. This made it difficult to implicate him in many crimes. It is unknown if this curious effect was enhanced by some variant of Glamour or other magic. However, it is likely that Hopkins wore very drab and dull clothes. He was also described as having "mousy" hair. History Clem Hopkins first met Mr. Pennyfeather at the British Library, where he caught Pennyfeather attempting to steal some documents about magic and demons. However, instead of revealing the crime to the Library's guards, Hopkins hid Pennyfeather and helped him escape. He soon became the in-house scholar for the Resistance, providing its members with useful information and directions. He quickly earned their trust and soon, the group began to rely on him. However, Hopkins was secretly feeding information about the group to at least one leading magician, Quentin Makepeace. Hopkins also collaborated with the magician Henry Duvall, who sought to gain power and influence. Hopkins suggested the use of a golem, and provided Duvall with the materials and knowledge necessary. This would lead to the Golem Affair. In time, Hopkins was able to convince Mr. Pennyfeather to attempt a raid on Gladstone's crypt. Together with Makepeace, who he introduced as an anonymous informant, Hopkins was able to lull the Resistance into a sense of complacency regarding the tomb's defenses. While he let the group know about the Pestilence guarding the tomb's entrance, Hopkins withheld information about the ninth-level afrit waiting within. As expected, the afrit quickly decimated most of the Resistance's members; however, Hopkins was disappointed by the fact that (apparently) no artifacts had been recovered from the tomb. This, along with the destruction of the Resistance, had been an instrumental part of his plan. However, he quickly moved on to other plots, becoming involved in Makepeace's plot to overthrow the government and gain demonic power at some point. The two conspirators drew inspiration from the afrit guarding Gladstone's tomb, which had been imprisoned within the dead magician's bones. They considered the possibility that encasing a demon within a live human's bones would give said human full control of the demon's knowledge and power. Hopkins offered to test the theory, and summoned the djinni Faquarl into himself. Hopkins reported a complete success to an elated Makepeace. However, unbeknownst to the magician, Hopkins' mind had actually been destroyed by Faquarl, who was now speaking through Hopkins' body. Hopkins was dead, though his body continued to advance and participate in the Spirit Revolt. Personality Hopkins' affable and polite exterior concealed a ruthless man who was willing to betray friends for the highest bidder. He was also highly intelligent. Magical Ability As a scholar in the art of magic, Hopkins was able to summon moderately powerful djinni such as Faquarl. However, it is unlikely that he was particularly strong in other respects, as no evidence of this is ever shown before his death. However, it is worth keeping in mind that he would have had to conceal any magical ability during the times that he was seen, as he spent much of his time in the company of the anti-magician Resistance.